Mai 2011
In diesem Monat kannst du folgende Items erhalten, indem du Fische eintauschst: :* Titanium Club: 2 Inaba Trout :* Falcon Eye: 3 Amber Seema :* Chest Key: 1 Genji Ayu :* 3 Bait: 1 Red Goldfish Sonntag 05/01 (Wolkig) * Chie ruft an, um in die TV Welt zu gehen * Quest 05: Acquire Mori Ranmaru Shochu verfügbar * Angeln freigeschaltet. Du bekommst ein Angelset und 10 Köder * Fusion: Erschaffe die Persona Jack Frost, Resist Fire hinzugefügt, Bonus Statistiken Montag 05/02 (Regen) * + Wissen * Startet die Woche vor den Prüfungen, du kannst daher nicht die Strength- und Sun Social Links verbessern. * Quest 01: Acquire an Angel Statue * Quest 02: Acquire a Demon Statue * Quest 04: Acquire a Ritz Wire * "Dried-up pickle" im Kühlschrank (+ Courage) * Fusion: Bonus Statistiken Dienstag 05/03 (WOlkig/Sonne) * Ferien: "Constitution Day" * Du hängst mit Yosuke Hanamura, Yukiko Amagi, Chie Satonaka und Nanako Dojima rum * Justice Social Link freigeschaltet * Fusion: Skill Wechsel Mittwoch 05/04 (Sonne) * Ferien: "Nature Day" * Yosuke Hanamura wird dich anrufen, um rumzuhängen. Du wirst dich mit Yosuke Hanamura, Nanako Dojima, Kou und Daisuke treffen . Du wirst deine Stufe bei den Magician, Justice und Strength Social Links verbessern. Wenn du dich entscheidest, zu passen, kannst du mit Yosuke Hanamura oder Chie Satonaka rumhängen. * Fusion: Skill Wechsel Donnerstag 05/05 (Sonne) * Du kannst in Junes's grocery department Tater Longs kaufen oder zur Yosoinaba Station gehen und TaP Soda kaufen. Dann wirst du automatisch zum Schrein gehen. * Hermit Social Link freigeschaltet * Fusion: Skill Wechsel Freitag 05/06 (Wolkig) * Du kannst den Hierophant Social Link freischalten * Fusion: Erschaffe eine Persona der Hierophant Arcana, Dodge Fire hinzugefügt Samstag 05/07 (Regen) * Ionize (+ Wissen) * Du kannst das Off Today Buch kaufen * Fusion: Bonus Statistiken Sonntag 05/08 (Wolkig) * Chie wird anrufen, um rumzuhängen. Verbessert den Chariot Social Link, wenn du dich dagegen entscheidest kannst du mit Yosuke Hanamura rumhängen. * Fusion: Keine Montag 05/09 (Wolkig/Sonne) * Die Zwischenprüfungen beginnen * 8 AM * Before Christ Dienstag 05/10 (Wolkig) * 6 * Millennium Mittwoch 05/11 (Sonne/Wolkig) * Rene Descartes. * Mt. Olympus. Donnerstag 05/12 (Wolkig) * Letzter Tag der Prüfungen (Mit Wissen auf Stufe 4 oder höher wirst du die Bestnote erhalten) * Olympus Mons * Du kannst Essen für den nächsten Tag vorbereiten * Fusion: Erschaffe die Persona Ara Mitama, Auto-Tarukaja hinzugefügt Freitag 05/13 (Wolkig) * Kanji Tatsumi erscheint im Fernsehn * Fusion: Keine Samstag 05/14 (Regen) * Zeit nach der Schule nicht verfügbar * Grass im Kühlschrank (+ Courage) * Die Silhouette eines Mannes erscheint im Midnight Channel * Fusion: Bonus Statistiken Sonntag 05/15 (Regen/Wolkig) * Zeit Tagsüber nicht verfügbar * Die Silhouette von Kanji Tatsumi erscheint im Midnight Channel * Yosuke wird fragen, welches der Mädchen dir gefällt, wenn du sagst "beide (both)" wird Verständnis ansteigen, wenn du sagst "keine(neither)" verbessert sich deine Courage. Montag 05/16 (Wolkig) * Zeit nach der Schule nicht verfügbar * "Chilled Gulping Melon Cream Soda" im Kühlschrank (Kein Effekt) Dienstag 05/17 (Sonne/Wolkig) * Zeit nach der Schule nicht verfügbar * No worries, I'll protect you (Erfordert level 3 Courage) * Priestess Social Link freigeschaltet * Ask her straight out (Erfordert Courage) * Kanji Tatsumi erscheint im Midnight Channel Mittwoch 05/18 (Sonne) * Fool Social Link auf Level 3 verbessert * Du kannst jetzt Ointment, Medikal Kit, Royal Jelly, Mouthwash, Sedative, Stimulant, und Vanish Ball im Shiroku Store kaufen * Quest 07: Desk Refurbishing verfügbar * Quest 10: Extracurricular Activities verfügbar * Um die Information über Kanji zu erhalten, sprich mit seiner Mutter im zentralen Einkaufsviertel (nördlich); gehe dann zu Junes Department Store und sprich zur einzigen Frau, die sich dort aufhält. Komm am nächsten Tag zurück und sprich mit dem jungen Mann. * Du kannst deinen Strength Social Link verbessern * Fusion: Skill Wechsel * Ein Gespräch mit Namako ist verfügbar, du hast also eine Chance, deinen Justice Social Link zu verbessern Donnerstag 05/19 (Sonne) * Prüfungsergebnisse verfügbar. Bei guten Resultaten verbessert sich der Chariot Social Link, der Magician Social Link und der Strength Social Link. Abhängig von den Resultaten kann man auch 30000/20000¥ Ryotaro Dojima, ein Portrait Medal von Nanako Dojima und 3 Chest Key von Ms.Sofue (Classroom Building 2F) erhalten.Ausserdem erhält man items in seinem Schuhschrank. * Empress Social Link freigeschaltet * Mann kann nun Margaret's bitten im Velvet Room annehmen, sofern man Stufe 3 Knowledge hat. * Man kann die Sauna freischalten * Fusion: Erschaffe eine Persona der Justice Arcana, Bonus Social Link Experience, Maragi hinzugefügt Freitag 05/20 (Sonne) * Fusion: Skill Wechsel Samstag 05/21 (Wolkig) * Fusion: Erschaffe eine Persona der Priestess Arcana, Bonus Social Link Experience, Resist Dizzy hinzugefügt Sonntag 05/22 (Wolkig) * Tanaka's Commodities show freigeschaltet * Tanaka: Adios Shoes + 2 Slimming Food für 5980¥ oder Medical Kit + 4 Medicine für 2980¥ * Fusion: Keine Montag 05/23 (Regen/Wolkig) * Quest 08: Book Exchange verfügbar * Fusion: Keine Dienstag 05/24 (Wolkig/Sonne) * Es gibt im Kühlschrank Essen zum kochen * Man wird eine Aufgabe von Tanaka erhalten * Fusion: Benutze die Persona Andra in der Fusion, Bonus Wind skill erhalten Mittwoch 05/25 (Sonne) * Nächtliche Teilzeitjobs freigeschaltet * Man kann den Moon Social Link beginnen * Fusion: Skill Wechsel Donnerstag 05/26 (Wolkig) * Sacred Carvings (+ Expression, +3 Magician) * Du kannst den Tower Social Link freischalten * Fusion: Keine Friday 05/27 (Wolkig) * Du kannst den Devil Social Link freischalten * Fusion: Keine Samstag 05/28 (Regen/Sonne) * Fusion: Erschaffe die Persona King Frost, Growth 1 hinzugefügt Sonntag 05/29 (Wolkig) * Kou wird anrufen, um rumzuhängen (+2 Strength + 2 Chariot * Thanks (Du erhältst Witch Detective) * Tanaka: Steel Panier + 2 Slimming Food für 11800¥ or 2 Ball lighting + 2 Chest Key für 4980¥ * Fusion: Keine Montag 05/30 (Wolkig) * + Wissen * Du kannst eine Flasche Milch aus dem Kühlschrank trinken, verbessert die Courage * Fusion: Keine Dienstag 05/31 (Wolkig) * Es gibt Essen im Kühlschrank, um Mittagessen für den nächsten Tag vorzubereiten * Fusion: Benutze die Persona Shiisaa in einer Fusion, Bonus Statistiken, Bonus Social Link Experience